


Moonwalk

by svtseasons



Series: Lyrics to Their Music [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Love, M/M, Realistic, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, nerds, seoksoon, yugioh cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtseasons/pseuds/svtseasons
Summary: Tired Seokmin and Soonyoung take a stroll at night.Based on the lyrics to "Moonwalker" by Seventeen





	Moonwalk

“Okay, you guys are dismissed. Good job, everyone, get some sleep.”

At the words of the head trainer, the boys fell down to the floor tired and thirsty from the night of practice. 3AM. Not too bad for a comeback preparation week. 

Seokmin glanced over at Soonyoung, who was on his feet again, going over notes with the choreography team. He looked focused but worn out. His usually chubby cheeks were a little bit hollow. The glistening face testified to how much Soonyoung had sweated today. Seokmin wondered how so much water could come out of such a small face. 

“Hoshi, we’re going back to the dorms,” Jeonghan yelled from across the room. 

Soonyoung glanced up and then looked back at the choreography team. “Uhm… Can you guys wait just a little bit?” Seokmin could tell that Soonyoung was feeling apologetic, but his perfectionist tendencies wouldn’t let him just leave this for the night. 

“Shua-hyung, Seokmin-ah, we have to stay behind a little bit to work on a track. Are you guys ok with that?” His head jerked back at Woozi, who was huddling with Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Mingyu over some papers. 

“Ah, I guess I can call a cab… I’m pretty tired.” Joshua responded, rubbing the sweat off of his eyebrows. Suddenly, Seokmin had a brilliant idea. 

“Hyung, why don’t you get home with the other dorm’s van? Hoshi-hyung looks like he needs to stay behind. That way, the vans will be even and we don’t have to call for a cab.”

Joshua’s sleepy eyes lit up. “Oh, that sounds like a great plan. Hoshi, are you down for that?”

“Hmm? Uh, sure. Do you want to just sleep over in my room, while we’re at it? I don’t want to disturb everyone if I have to wash up after everyone falls asleep. I’ll sleep over in Seokmin’s room.”

“Great! It’s been a while since I bothered Jeonghan in his room. Hahaha, I’m just kidding, Jeonghan! Of course, I won’t disturb your beauty sleep. I’ll just have all the fun with my treasured younger brothers while you pass out in your bed, all alone.”

As the first dorm left to get into the van back home, Soonyoung mouthed a “thank-you” to Seokmin before launching back to a discussion with the choreography team about the last minute changes. Seokmin smiled. He was also tired but he didn’t mind waiting a little. Putting on the airpods-- the 5th set he’s bought for himself so far, since he seems to keep losing them in odd places-- Seokmin cranked up some music and dozed off. 

He woke to the feeling that someone was watching him. And indeed, when his eyes opened, he saw Soonyoung right in front of his face, staring curiously. Their eyes met for a moment and Seokmin held his breath as he felt the soft warmth of Soonyoung’s breath just touch his nose before sinking. 

Too close, his brain blurted out. 

Soonyoung grinned at him and gestured. “Wanna go? It looks like they’re going to be here a while longer. I got the cards in my bag.” He held out his hand for Seokmin to grab, using his whole weight to anchor himself while Seokmin took his hand and got up from the floor. They walked quietly past the other members, engrossed in a new hip-hop unit song, and grabbed their things. Walking quickly down the stairs, they made their way to the first floor lounge, which was dark and empty. 

Switching the light on, Seokmin motioned for Soonyoung to take a seat at the empty table by the window. Soonyoung bounced in excitement as he took out the deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, almost forgetting that he had spent the good part of last 6 hours practicing and dancing. 

“You carry that around with you?” Seokmin giggled at him. 

“Of course,” replied Soonyoung nonchalantly as he shuffled each deck, “You got some of these for me. They’re important to me.”

Seokmin was deeply touched. He tried not to show it too much, lest he get made fun of for weeks for crying in front of Yu-Gi-Oh cards in an empty practice room. Fidgeting around with his phone and the earpods under the guise of putting on background music, he reminded himself not to be so emotional. Clearing his throat, Seokmin smiled as he took a deck from Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung noticed. He’s usually quite dull and insensitive to how the other members are feeling, but not when it comes to Seokmin. He could tell that Seokmin was getting a little bit teary-eyed at what he had said and blushed because that was not the intention of his words. Soonyoung had only plainly stated what was true to him-- the cards were special because Seokmin had given them to him, not because he or anyone else enjoyed it particularly. They laid down the cards quietly as the Yu-Gi-Oh theme song played from Seokmin’s phone. 

***

“Ha! I summon my Battle Ox! And I use my Lightning Vortex spell to destroy all of your monsters.”

“No!” yelled Seokmin as he grabbed the sides of his head in dismay.

Soonyoung smirked as he sent all of Seokmin’s monsters to the graveyard and struck the final blow on Seokmin’s life points. “Alas. The teacher wins today,” Soonyoung whispered solemnly as Seokmin shuffled all of the cards in his deck together. 

“Ah, I almost won, too,” sighed Seokmin. 

“You sure did. If I didn’t win the rock-paper-scissors to go first, you probably could have won.” Soonyoung patted Seokmin’s hair fondly as they put the chairs back. Seokmin smiled up at him and wrapped his arm around Soonyoung’s side, squeezing slightly. 

“Should we take a walk, hyung?” Seokmin asked. 

‘On such a hot day?’ Soonyoung wanted to protest, but the light twinkling in Seokmin’s eyes stopped his words. “Sure, why not.” Soonyoung always had his way with everything and only did the things he wanted to do, but not when it came to Seokmin. It wasn’t an insistence or anything forceful that Seokmin did. It’s just that Soonyoung had a soft spot for him. 

Stepping outside into the night, Seokmin felt the rush of humid air hit his entire body. The streets were quite empty, with a few cars passing by on the road. The sky was milky with clouds, as if the rain would fall any second. He felt Soonyoung grab his arm and tug towards one direction. As if enchanted by a spell, Seokmin followed without a word or a thought to resist.

“There’s a little park here. I think it’s supposed to be a part of this cafe next door. Isn’t that so cool? A park in the middle of the busy city street.”

Soonyoung murmured quietly as they stopped at the little field. A small plot of garden was surrounded by a low fence and a couple of tall trees. Next to it, there was a little wooden bench. Seokmin followed Soonyoung’s hand and sat down. He felt the small, warm head plop down on his left shoulder. Tickled by the feeling of Soonyoung’s hair on his neck area, Seokmin wrinkled his nose. 

The small park was peaceful. They both sat there, motionless. All that Seokmin could hear was the incessant buzzing of the cicada and the occasional swoosh of tires on asphalt. He looked up at the sky. Between the clouds, a growing moon peeked out at the quiet couple. Seokmin turned to tell Soonyoung something, just as Soonyoung turned to do the same. Their eyes met midair and they broke out in a smile. 

It feels like a fairytale, Seokmin thought, the ethereal sensation of the misty air, the clouds and moon propped up as background, and the impossibility of this quaint park in the middle of the city. It felt like at any moment, they could be swept up into the clouds by a fairy princess or taken off to the sea by a busy tortoise. He felt his heart thumping faster, as if in agreement to the notion. 

“Seok-ku, the moonlight is very--”  
“Hyung, I love you.”

They blurted it out at the same time. Soonyoung sat up in his seat, back suddenly stiff. His face was frozen in shock but his ears had already turned pink. “I said, I love you,” Seokmin repeated, a little bit more loudly this time, knowing that it will make Soonyoung squirm. 

“Okay.”

“Just ‘Okay’? Don’t you love me?”

“... Me too.”

When Soonyoung confessed this after a moment of silence, his whole neck turning bright pink as well. Seokmin let out a small laugh, triumphant. 

“Is it so embarrassing to hear, even after all this time? You say it to everyone all the time. Heck, I say it to everyone all the time.”

“Yes, but… They’re not you.”

“So?” Seokmin pretended not to understand what Soonyoung meant. He wanted Soonyoung to admit it out loud. But Soonyoung decided he was going to get up and start walking back. Panicking, Seokmin got up and walked quickly towards a fast-disappearing Soonyoung. He caught up soon and trapped Soonyoung in a hug. Mercilessly, he started tickling Soonyoung’s stomach until the older one yelled at him to stop, finally laughing. 

“I still want to hear it.”

“You’re special, okay? Gosh…”

“I’m a special person to you?”

“Yes, now let’s hurry up. I want to get inside. It’s so humid out here.”

Grinning after finally getting his way, Seokmin let Soonyoung go. They were almost back in the building anyways. As they went up the steps and Soonyoung keyed in the password to the building, he made a mental note to remember to pick up the stuff they had left by the elevators. The first floor was only illuminated by the emergency lights on every door. Seokmin walked quickly over to the elevators-- despite what he had insisted to the members a few days ago, he was still scared of the dark-- and grabbed their bags.

He was turning around when he was startled by a figure who had snuck up right behind him. A small yelp escaped Seokmin’s lips as he calmed his beating heart down, seeing that it was just Soonyoung. But before he could say anything, he was cornered up against the wall by Soonyoung’s body, his lips already assaulted by the small but feisty mouth. 

He smiled a little bit as he leaned into the kiss, his tongue running over Soonyoung’s like a habit he can’t break. Body on body, the warmth radiating against the coolness of the air-conditioned building was not just from being outside in this dreamy night. Feeling euphoric, Seokmin placed his hands over Soonyoung’s back as he felt the two of them starting to run out of air. Indeed, Soonyoung broke off the kiss first, slowly inhaling as those twinkling, dazed eyes fell into a desirous gaze at Seokmin’s lips. Feeling the heart rise in his head, Seokmin pulled Soonyoung back in and their lips locked again. 

“Uh, can you guys please get a room?”

They both nearly jumped as they saw Woozi standing by the stairwell, sounds of footsteps echoing from the door to indicate that the others were following behind him. Seokmin bit his lips and touched his hair sheepishly as Soonyoung coughed and wiped his lips with his hand. Woozi had a look that was a mix between pure disgust at seeing his teammates kissing at their workplace and unexplainable pride at his two friends being cute and in love. 

“C’mon, then, let’s go.” 

Soonyoung held out his hand for Seokmin while he grabbed his little gym bag from the floor, where Seokmin had dropped their things. Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo appeared from the stairwell. Soon, the boys were loudly arguing about who was going to shower first, climbing into the large van that their manager had pulled up in. The storybook moment was over. Seokmin squeezed Soonyoung’s hand before dropping it to get in the backseat. 

The moonlight was so bright today.


End file.
